


Not everything lasts.

by owlbranch



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Festival, Gen, Injury, Pain, lol, this is just woo yeah fucking hell pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlbranch/pseuds/owlbranch
Summary: Dream invited Techno to go to the festival with him, which was the first mistake he made.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Not everything lasts.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi! please do know that this is about the festival on the 29th of december! nothing here is canon or related to the real life counterparts of the characters. its all FICTION!  
> also it isnt my best work, i just wrote this as i had an idea and decided to go with it ^^
> 
> TW FOR DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENCE AND DEATH !!

It was the day of the festival. Kind of a calm day considering how the last one went. Everyone was having fun, enjoying the games, eating the snacks. It was just a wonderful day so far, no one was worried. Well, a few people were but it didn’t cross their mind much. It was also the day Dream was supposed to be executed. 

The Butcher Army were waiting for everything to fall into place, so they could finally kill Dream once and for all. No one exactly wanted him around, even if he did make everything around them. Y’kno, he was ‘God’ if you wanted to call him that. He said that he was going to leave L’manberg alone and at peace, but the others knew that it was just a lie. 

Dream, on the other hand, was on his way to Technoblade’s house. He knew about the festival and it’s plans, so why not ‘invite’ a friend along. He knew he could defend himself even if the others tried to kill him, but Techno was also on the hitlist so at least they could get rid of someone. 

He knocked on Techno’s door, awaiting a response. There was none. He tried knocking again. Still no response. He assumed he wasn’t home so decided to leave. When he got down the stairs though, he heard a creak behind him. Guess the pig was home, he thought. He turned around and was greeted with a tired stare from the other.

“What do you want, thought you weren’t gonna visit for a while.” said Techno, with a bit of a fussy tone. He most likely was in the middle of a nap or something of the sort.

“Just wondered if you wanted to come along with me to the festival in L’manberg! Y’kno, we’re buds or something of the sort, so I thought you’d want to come with me!” replied Dream, smiling and saying it all in a cheerful tone. 

“You do realize I’m WANTED there, right? I’m not gonna waltz in there like I own the place. Sure, I may want to get rid of the government there altogether, but I’m not reckless.” he replied back, more fussy. He was right about ready to just slam the door closed in Dream’s face. 

“Aw c’mon! I know you’re wanted there but I could help you like I did last time. And besides, you owe me one. Just this once, I swear I’ll leave you alone for as long as you want then!” Dream responded, insisting that the other would come along with him. He was ready to do anything to get the other to come along with him.

Techno looked at him, sighed, went into his home and came out of it with a few weapons and potions just in case. Although he knew he wouldn’t actually go to the festival. He knew about the hitlist, and how Dream was on it as well. Maybe he could ‘help out’ the others by getting rid of him for once and for all. Even if he helped him out, it wasn’t exactly a friendship. Moreover an acquaintanceship. So him dying didn’t really bother him, in all honesty. 

They were walking through the snow, making small talk occasionally. They were near L’manberg, when Techno decided to push Dream onto the ground and hold him there.

“I know you’re on the hitlist, I know you’re trying to kill me. I’m not  naïve , Dream. Honestly, at least I haven’t manipulated a child, threaten a whole country being shut inside walls, you’ve done that. You’ve done so much worse than I have, so I get why you’re on the list too.” he said. He laughed a bit too, seeing how the other was basically unable to do anything. If he tried to fight, game over. If he tried to negotiate, game over. Nothing would’ve worked. 

“Cat got your tongue? Are you really that speechless over the things you’ve done? Jesus christ, you’re hopeless without the grasp of your stupid axe.” 

Right after saying that, Techno decided to grab Dream’s axe. It was one of the more powerful weapons compared to everyone else's, so having this would pretty much make you able to kill anything. 

“Techno, you do know I can’t die, right? Everyone’s tried to kill me, but I’m just immortal. I’m the God of this place and you can’t kill me either, no matter what weapon you use!” Dream finally replied, laughing. His tone wasn’t serious one bit. He had been killed multiple times, but always came back. But that was with ordinary weapons, not with the axe he used. 

“Oh yeah? Are you sure about that?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty fuckin’ sure.”

“If you say so.”

And that’s when Techno grabbed the back of Dream’s head. The other was just smiling calmly, knowing it’ll be another stupid thing someone has done to him. Techno placed the axe’s blade against Dream’s throat, and sliced it. Usually, when this happened, Dream wouldn’t even remember the exact moment of death. He wouldn’t even be concerned. But this time, he was.

After the slice, Techno had stood up. He was just watching Dream, to see if the immortality bullshit was true. Dream, on the other hand grew from worried to terrified, as he realised he could feel the wound become more and more painful. He was barely able to see, and all he saw before eventually bleeding out, was the pure white snow, become red. 

Techno sighed, and grabbed Dream’s body. He had to hide it somehow, since just leaving it here in the snow would be a pretty horrid sight to see. He walked a bit, before stopping at the edge of a forest that was pretty near L’manberg. He decided to dig a hole, throw Dream’s body in there, cover it up and just put a sign that said ‘Dream’s here now.” to give others the knowledge of Dream’s death. He didn’t want Quackity or anyone in the Butcher Army to show up at his doorstep again.

He left, back to his home. The festival was still live as ever, and when it ended, the Butcher Army decided to go looking for Dream together. They walked around everywhere, until they came across the sign that Techno had left. They were confused, so they dug up the surroundings around and under the sign. The sign didn’t lie, as they found Dream’s body there, lifeless. They felt shocked yet happy, somewhat. The green bastard was finally gone!

\------

Dream opened his eyes, and felt terrified. He stood up to look at his surroundings and it was the community house. He was confused as to why he was there, so he went outside, to find his friends. He was walking around and saw Punz.

“Hey Punz! What’s going on?” he asked, cheerfully. The other walked past him, however.

“Huh? That’s weird… Usually he says hi to me.”

He continued to walk around, trying to find someone, anyone. Eventually, he found Ghostbur and...Schlatt? Wasn’t Schlatt dead? How was he able to...see him..?

“H-hey guys! What’s going on? Punz didn’t answer me and actually seemed a bit down. And how can I see Schlatt..? Isn’t he dead?” he asked, more worried. He didn’t exactly remember why Schlatt died, but he knew that he wasn’t around anymore.

“Oh… Uhm…”

Ghostbur turned to Schlatt, whispering.

_ “Should I tell him or let him figure it out on his own..?” _

_ “Just tell him, it’ll be worse later on anyway.” _

_ “Alright..” _

Ghostbur turned back around to Dream, who was now sitting beside them, still wearing a worried expression.

“Ok so... You’re a ghost now. Just like me and Schlatt! I don’t think others can see you though, not yet at least.” Ghostbur explained, trying to not make it seem as bad as it is.

“It...wasn’t a dream? Not just a bad nightmare..?” Dream said, looking terrified. He was touching his throat, and while the cut wasn’t visible before, it was now. He could feel it, see the blood on his hands. It hurt, it hurt so fucking much. 

“D-Dream it’s okay! Being dead isn’t as bad as it seems! I’m sure it’ll seem like that at first, but in the end, you can grow accustomed to it! Besides, you have me and Schlatt here to keep you company!” Ghostbur tried to comfort the other. He didn’t know exactly how, since when he found out he was a ghost, he was fine with it.

Schlatt, on the other hand, just looked at Dream and decided to ask a question instead of comforting him.

“What do you remember? ‘Cause I remember most things, while this guy here only remembers the good things for some reason.”

“I...All I remember is Techno killing me. Nothing before that. All I remember is that, and my friends, George, Sapanap, Ant and Punz…”

Both of them looked at him with worried expressions now. Sure, having amnesia of bad things wasn’t as good as it should be, but Dream was worse. If he couldn’t remember anything he did, how would he know what he was even doing? 

“W-we could help you remember! Don’t you remember how you sent me and Tommy on that vacation? Wasn’t that one of your good memories?” Ghostbur tried helping Dream, but to no avail. 

_ “Maybe we should leave him alone for a bit, nothing seems to be workin’.”  _ Schlatt whispered to Ghostbur.

_ “B-but what if he does need us? What if he gets lost? What if h-” _

_ “Let’s just go. He won’t respond to anything for now.” _ He whispered back, grabbing Ghostbur and leaving.

Dream didn’t even notice they left, though. He was just sitting there, in the grass, terrified. 

“I wasn’t supposed to die...so why did I?”

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading :)


End file.
